In a railcar, a carbody is supported by a bogie. In recent years, railcars such as an LRV (Light Rail Vehicle) are spreading, and bogies for realizing a low floor of the railcar are desired. A bogie of PTL 1 realizes the low floor in such a manner that a bogie frame constituted by side sills and a cross beam is formed in a concave shape in a front view.
On the other hand, the bogies are also desired to secure ride quality and traveling safety. According to a bogie of PTL 2, a bearing is provided between a cross beam and each of a pair of side sills, and the side sills are supported by the cross beam so as to be rotatable about a rotation axis extending in a car width direction (sleeper direction). According to this, even if there is, for example, irregularity of the height of a track, the left and right side sills relatively rotate about the rotation axis of the bearing portion, so that followability of wheels with respect to the track improves, and force (wheel load) applied from the wheels to the track in a vertical direction stabilizes. Thus, derailment can be prevented.